The present invention relates to a new and distinctive cultivar of Verbena plant botanically known as Verbena hybrid and referred to commercially by the cultivar name, Verbena "A". Verbena "A" was developed by controlled breeding by crossing two commercial varieties, Verbena `St. Paul` (seed parent) with Verbena tenuisecta hybrid (pollen parent).